toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock-knock jokes
By walking up a side door "attached" to a shop on a street, the door tells toons a knock-knock joke. This feature was added on November 29, 2001http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php during Toontown Beta. #The door says: Knock Knock #The toon near door says: Who's there? #The door says: Something #The toon says: Something who? #The door gives a silly, weird, and/or a funny answer, with a laughing audience being heard. List of all jokes *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Wally. -Wally who? Wally's not looking, hit him with a pie! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Biscuit -Biscuit who? Biscuit out of here the Cogs are coming! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Dewey. -Dewey who? Dewey want to defeat more Cogs? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Minnie. -Minnie who? Minnie people have asked me that and it's driving me crazy! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Disguise. -Disguise who? Disguise where the Cogs fly! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Justin. -Justin who? Justin other couple of Cog parts and off we go! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Aladdin -Aladdin who? Aladdin HQ wants a word with you. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Weirdo -Weirdo who? Weirdo all these Cogs come from? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Bacon -Bacon who? Bacon a cake to throw at the Cogs. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Isaiah -Isaiah who? Isaiah we go ride the trolley. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Juliet -Juliet who? Juliet me in that Cog building with you and I'll give you a Toon-Up. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Who -Who who? Bad echo in here, isn't there? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Dozen. -Dozen who? Dozen anybody want to let me in? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Freddie -Freddie who? Freddie or not, here I come. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Dishes. -Dishes who? Dishes your friend, let me in. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Wooden shoe. -Wooden shoe who? Wooden shoe like to know? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Betty. -Betty who? Betty doesn't know who I am. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Kent. -Kent who? Kent you tell? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Noah. -Noah who? Noah don't know either. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? I don't know. -I don't know who? Nether do I, I keep telling you that. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Howard -Howard who? Howard I know? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Emma -Emma who? Emma so glad you asked me that. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Auto. -Auto who? Auto know, but I've forgotten. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Jess. -Jess who? Jess me and my shadow. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? One. -One who? One-der why you keep asking that? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Alma -Alma who? Alma not going to tell you! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Zoom. -Zoom who? Zoom do you expect? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Amy. -Amy who? Amy fraid I've forgotten. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Arfur. -Arfur who? Arfur got. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ewan -Ewan who? No, just me. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Cozy. -Cozy who? Cozy who's knocking, will you? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Sam. -Sam who? Sam person who knocked on the door last time. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Fozzie -Fozzie who? Fozzie hundredth time, my name is Flippy. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Deduct -Deduct who? Donald Deduct. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Max -Max who? Max no difference, just open the door. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? N. E. -N.E. who? N.E. body you like, let me in. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Amos. -Amos who? Amos-quito bit me. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Alma -Alma who? Alma candy's gone! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Bruce. -Bruce who? I Bruce very easily, so don't hit me. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Colleen. -Colleen who? Colleen your room, it's filthy. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Elsie. -Elsie who? Elise you later. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Hugh. -Hugh who? Hugh is going to let me in? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Hugo. -Hugo who? Hugo first - I'm scared. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ida. -Ida who? Ida know. Sorry! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Isabel. -Isabel who? Isabel on a bike really necessary? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Joan. -Joan who? Joan call us, we'll call you. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Kay. -Kay who? Kay, L, M, N, O, P. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Justin. -Justin who? Justin time for dinner. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Liza -Liza who? Liza wrong to tell. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Luke -Luke who? Luke and see who it is. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Mandy. -Mandy who? Mandy the lifeboats, we're sinking. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Max -Max who? Max on difference, just open the door! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Nettie -Nettie who? Nettie as a fruitcake. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Olivia -Olivia who? Olivia me alone! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Oscar. -Oscar who? Oscar a stupid question, you get a stupid answer. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Patsy. -Patsy who? Patsy dog on the head, he likes it. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Paul. -Paul who? Paul hard, the door's stuck again. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Thea. -Thea who? Thea later, alligator. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Tyrone. -Tyrone who? Tyrone your shoelaces, your old enough. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Stella. -Stella who? Stella no answer at the door. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Uriah. -Uriah who? Keep Uriah on the ball. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Dwayne. -Dwayne who? Dwayne the bathtub. I'm drowning. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Dismay. -Dismay who? Dismay be a joke, but it didn't make me laugh. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ocelot. -Ocelot who? Ocelot of questions, don't you? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Thermos -Thermos who? Thermos be a better knock knock joke than this. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Sultan -Sultan who? Sultan Pepper. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Vaughen -Vaughen who? Vaughen my prince will come. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Donald -Donald who? Donald come baby, cradle and all. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Lettuce -Lettuce who? Lettuce in, won't you? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ivor -Ivor who? Ivor sore hand from knocking on your door! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Isabel -Isabel who? Isabel broken because I had to knock. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Haywood, Hugh, Harry -Haywood, Hugh, Harry who? Haywood, Hugh, Harry up and open this door. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Juan -Juan who? Juan of these days you'll find out. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Earl -Earl who? Earl be glad to tell you if you open this door. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Abbot -Abbot who? Abbot time you let me in! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ferdie. -Ferdie who? Ferdie last time, open this door! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Don -Don who? Don mess around, and just open the door. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Sis -Sis who? Sis anyway to treat a friend? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Isadore. -Isadore who? Isadore open or locked? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Harry. -Harry who? Harry up and let me in! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Theodore -Theodore who? Theodore wasn't open so I knock-knocked. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ken -Ken who? Ken I come in? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Boo -Boo who? There's no need to cry about it. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? You -You who? You who! Is there anybody there? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ice cream -Ice cream who? Ice cream if you don't let me in. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Sarah -Sarah who? Sarah 'nother way into this building? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Mikey -Mikey who? Mikey dropped down the drain. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Doris -Doris who? Doris jammed again. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Yelp -Yelp who? Yelp me, the door is stuck. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Scold -Scold who? Scold outside. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Diana -Diana who? Diana third, can I have a drink please? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Doris -Doris who? Doris slammed on my finger, open it quick! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Lettuce -Lettuce who? Lettuce tell you some knock knock jokes. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Izzy -Izzy who? Izzy come, izzy go. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Omar -Omar who? Omar goodness gracious - wrong door! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Says -Says who? Says me, that's who! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Duck -Duck who? Just duck, they're throwing things at us. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Tank -Tank who? You're welcome. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Eyes -Eyes who? Eyes got loads more knock knock jokes for you. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Pizza -Pizza who? Pizza cake would be great right now. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Closure -Closure who? Closure mouth when you eat. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Harriet -Harriet who? Harriet all my lunch, I'm starving. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Wooden -Wooden who? Wooden you like to know? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Punch -Punch who? Not me, please. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Gorilla -Gorilla who? Gorilla me a hamburger. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Jupiter -Jupiter who? Jupiter hurry, or you'll miss the trolley. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Bertha -Bertha who? Happy Bertha to you! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Cows -Cows who? Cows go "moo" not "who." *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Tuna fish -Tuna fish who? You can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Consumption -Consumption who? Consumption be done about all these knock knock jokes? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Banana -Banana who? Banana split so ice creamed. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? X -X who? X-tremely pleased to meet you. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Haydn -Haydn who? Haydn seek is fun to play. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Rhoda -Rhoda who? Rhoda boat as fast as you can. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Quacker -Quacker who? Quacker 'nother bad joke and I'm off! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Nana -Nana who? Nana your business. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ether -Ether who? Ether bunny. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Little old lady -Little old lady who? My, you're good at yodeling! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Beets -Beets who? Beets me, I forgot the joke. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Hal -Hal who? Halloo to you too! *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Sarah -Sarah who? Sarah doctor in the house? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Aileen -Aileen who? Aileen Dover and fell down. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Atomic -Atomic who? Atomic ache. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Agatha -Agatha who? Agatha headache. Got an aspirin? *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Stan -Stan who? Stan back, I'm going to sneeze. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Hatch -Hatch who? Bless you. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Ida -Ida who? It's not Ida who, it's Idaho. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Zippy -Zippy who? Mrs. Zippy. *Knock Knock. -Who's There? Yukon -Yukon who? Yukon go away and come back another time. Trading card Trivia *Knock-knock doors turn into doors that spawn more cogs when the building attached to the knock-knock door turns into a cog building. The cog(s) walk up and down the street for a while before they return to the door and disappear. **If the cog building is restored to a toon building and there are still cogs on the street that were spawned by the door, the cogs will eventually attempt to return to the door as usual. Since it is back to a knock-knock door, however, the cog flies away instead. *A name tag of the door appears when looking at it from an angle. It has an orange arrow and a blue name tag. *Toons cannot enter a knock-knock door. *In April 20 2005, there was a contest where people could submit jokes for new doors on Polar Place. The following entries won the contest: **Knock Knock. -Who's There? Wally. -Wally who? Wally's not looking, hit him with a pie! **Knock Knock. -Who's There? Biscuit -Biscuit who? Biscuit out of here the Cogs are coming! **Knock Knock. -Who's There? Justin. -Justin who? Justin other couple of Cog parts and off we go!https://youtu.be/OjEXcsOmkz4?t=1m54s *Some streets have knock-knock doors in hard-to-reach areas which can only be interacted with by glitching into the background. These have jokes as well. References Category:Toons Category:Streets Category:Shops